eurotrashkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
New Questions/Lina
What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. : Lina's greatest strength and vice is the passionate empathy she holds within her body. She physically feels the stresses of the family around her, and has essentially changed herself permanently to tend to the needs to others. It has in the past opened the doors to the darker parts of her persona, in fact having opened her own "Pandora's Box; her previously contained temper, violently released as a reaction to Enzo's reckless actions after the loss of Mercury. Lina cares too much rather than not enough, and never really recognises her own need for self-care. : Lina's main skill is her hand-to-hand martial arts combat at which she has grown very skilled, yet she is not particularly good at range combat. She is all power, so if you can keep her at bay or redirect said power, you can win. : She is quite easily annoyed. There are certain types of people, like know-it-alls, who just make her tick and once she's annoyed it's quite difficult for her to restrain the rising anger. This is sometimes Enzo's job like it is hers with 'Piuma', she cannot pretend not to be bitter when the safe word does not work. However, one of her strengths is that she is equally able to feel warmth, compassion and defensiveness towards family and friends, who she works hard for as they are the focal point of her life. They are people she will walk through hail or fire for if the situation calls for it. What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? :Lina's objective is to become an epic space ghost? Seems strange, no? But she thinks it would be so cool to die in space, since you don't decompose, you're essentially a part of space forever. If she were to die in space and become a ghost, she could wander around space forever and have the longest adventure ever. It fits her long-time love of astronomy and love of finding something new and original around her. :Also, her greatest goal is to find true happiness for herself and others, especially her family. She knows that they have had a strange past evading the Mafia and just wants her parents and siblings to be completely comfortable, to be a functional family unit. It's also a good plan to get them back to Italy, which is home. What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? : First and foremost, Lina's ideal day would take place in Italy, not England. She's still in a state of denial and wants to go home. : Lina would start the day by rising early to watch the stars from her room, in Italy, with the long telescope her grandmother bought her for her birthday. The stars are a thing that enthralls Lina, a wonderful sight of spiritual beauty. It is a thing that she does often with her compagno di grembo but on an ideal day, she would spend this tranquil early-morning time alone to relax before a somewhat chaotic day. : A ideal day for Lina is central around her family; she would then go downstairs at about 7am to make breakfast; she makes hot chocolate for herself and her siblings, and caffe latte for her parents. Fette biscottate (sliced bread baked twice) with butter and jam, as well as cookies are eaten. They eat as a family around the table. : At ten a.m. she goes outside with Michelangelo for a sparring session or two, this is a thing they do often, and she usually wins. She tries to help him, because he used to be her teacher and now she's teaching him - but she finds it too funny to concentrate. It gets quite hot so they go inside for relaxation. : Lina goes upstairs to watch a movie with Enzo, probably Piuma from which she stole her codename from him, finding some snacks for her favourite snacks. They make a blanket fort, because you are never too old for blanket forts, and Lina makes him and Michelangelo pasta for lunch, because they're all fussy eaters. They then take a short siesta after the end of the movie, because, why not. : Santino takes the family for a drive through the countryside, and Panic! At The Disco comes on. Enzo, Michelangelo and Lina all sing along together. When Lina gets home she takes a brief shower and puts on her dressing gown and gets herself a hot chocolate, winding down in her room with a second movie. : When the weather cooled down somewhat Lina would go to the beach for an icecream, skipping rocks. She likes to make the most of her coastal lifestyle. Enzo, Michelangelo and Lina go to Laser Tag. She doesn't win, but she finds it funny all the same. : Lina then watches TV with her family on the sofa prior to retiring to her room once more to play computer games with her compagno di grembo and listen to music in quiet under her duvet. : After a few snacks and a nice late dinner Lina goes to sleep so that she can wake up the next morning in order to watch the stars. If your character could only keep five possessions, what would they be? Why? :(1) The family photo album - Lina is a sentimental soul by nature and she wants to keep her family close to her, she doesn't want all those memories being taken away from her just like that. :(2) Her 'Piuma' DVD, because that is her and Enzo's movie, and she's not going to risk not keeping it just in case she ever finds a DVD player again. :(3) The gloves Michaelangelo got her for sparring. They're worn, too small for her, but she can't ever bring herself to get rid of them, because, again, those memories hanging on to her head. :(4) Her CD of Death of a Bachelor. She's not missing out on singing with her siblings in the car, even in an emergency. :(5) The telescope her grandmother gave her, so that she can see the stars even in her darkest situations. What one thing would your character change about wizarding society? Why? : Lina would almost certainly change how technology does not work in Hogwarts. It really infuriates her that she won't be able to play Universe Sandbox and she knows it annoys a lot of Muggle-born children who have been raised with the benefits of the computer. She could also take Hogwarts out of the 18th century, it seems to have some disregard for time which compares not to the elegant French halls and Italian city she has been used to previously in her life.